Bunny Kissing Day
by Foxboy614
Summary: In celebration of International Kissing Day, I made an Ace X Lexi kissing story. Just something simple and cute. Rated T just in case. I OWN NOTHING!


**I do not own** **Loonatics Unleashed. I don't aim to get anything from this story. I am merely doing this for fun.  
So, I heard it was International Kissing Day today… so I decided to do this. I was trying to think of a series to do, but ****one idea I had** **already** **had several. I didn't see any for Loonatics Unleashed though. So, I thought, why not?** **Thus, I came up with this. Just some simple, Ace X Lexi fluff.**

It was a slow day for the Loonatics as they lounged about, waiting for something to happen.  
"Goodness gracious alive!" Duck yelled out in annoyance. "How long is this inactivity gonna last?! Give us a giant robot attacking the city, or a group of mutants terrorizing civilians! COME ON! GIVE US SOMETHING!" Duck then crossed his arms and closed his eyes in annoyance. The other Loonatics looked at him oddly after his random, unexpected outburst. But to be honest, they had to agree with him; they were anxious to get some heroics done.

"Well, isn't that odd?" a male voice said. Ace turned his head to see Tech walking in the commons room with an amused smile on his face.  
"What is it?" Ace asked, now curious.  
"Today is International Kissing Day." Tech told them.  
"That's actually a thing?" Duck asked, bewildered. "Well… I think I know what I'll be doing with myself today." he added as he got up to go to his room. When he came out, he was wearing a white t-shirt with an orange collar and sleeves, black jeans, and orange and black shoes. "See ya, suckers! I'm off to see if Misty Breeze is out reporting." And with that, Duck was gone. Ace and Lexi both shook their heads with a smile.

"He never gives up, does he?" Lexi asked with a smile.  
"Nope." Ace replied.  
"I still can't believe that's a real thing." Tech said. "Why was it made a thing?" Slam just shrugged his shoulders and gave Lexi a big kiss on her cheek.  
"Aww. Thanks Slam." Lexi said sweetly as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Soon, she decided to give Tech and Rev a kiss on the cheek as well. But when she went back to Ace, she just gave him a hug. Ace, while he enjoyed her hugs, felt robbed; he wanted a kiss too. "Do you think I give Duck one when he gets back?" Lexi asked out loud. Slam nodded his head with a smile.  
"Knowing him and his luck, he'll need one." Tech joked.

And speaking of Duck, he came back with his arms crossed and an upset look on his face. "Drat… nothing." he muttered.  
"She wasn't reporting anywhere, huh?" Lexi asked.  
"Nope." Duck replied.  
"Don't worry Duck." Lexi assured him as she kissed him on the cheek, making him smile a bit. "You'll get your chance soon enough." Duck smiled some more at her.  
"Thanks, sis." Duck told her.

Now Ace felt REALLY robbed. She gave Duck a kiss, but not him?! Ace was all sorts of confused at this point.  
"I'll be back in a bit." Ace told them as he went to his room for a while. Lexi saw him leave and noticed the look on his face; she could tell he was upset. She honestly knew why though; she gave the others kisses, but she didn't give him one. She did plan to give him one, because while she hasn't told any of the guys about it, she's fallen for Ace. The only one who knows is Zadavia. Everything about him made Lexi's heart flutter. Like how he's always willing to risk his own life to save the lives of others, or how he manages to stay cool under pressure, even going as far to make jokes during fights! She's also noticed that he's quite a gentleman; Lexi considers him proof that chivalry is not dead. Once, when they went to a fancy restaurant to celebrate a victory, Ace held the door open for her, let her go in first, and pulled the seat out for her when they got to their table. He was a good man, right down to his core. As well as a handsome man. Lexi has often found herself getting lost in his beautiful blue eyes, and wanting so badly to run her fingers through his soft, gray fur. His body was also a sight for her to behold; he was lean and well-built.  
 _"Working as a stunt-double definitely paid off for him."_ she thought with a blush.

* **Meanwhile, in Ace's room***

Ace was currently thinking about Lexi. His feelings for her were the same as her feelings for him; he was head-over-heels in love with her. He knew he couldn't tell Duck because he'd taunt him to no end. Rev's bad about not being able to keep secrets, so that left Tech, Slam, and Zadavia.  
 _"It's just not right..."_ he thought. _"Why does she give the others kisses, but I just get a hug? True, they were cheek kisses, but still!"  
_ Ace loved just about everything about Lexi. Like how tough and fierce she is in battle, or the fact she doesn't take grief from anyone. She was also a sweet and kind-hearted girl. Along with that, she was always a good friend to have; not to mention a fun one. And last, but not least, she was a beautiful bunny. Her green eyes were very pretty and shiny, and her blonde fur looked so soft and smooth. He so wanted to run his fingers through that fur. And her body was slender, but she still had attractive curves. Gymnastics was very nice to her, he could tell. And then there were her legs; those beautiful, luscious legs of hers. Ace noticed how her suit hugged them, and saw them at certain points during off-times, like if they're at the beach and she wears a swimsuit; whether it be a one-piece or a two-piece, or whenever she wears short skirts or shorts. Ace wasn't sure whether to say she's an angel with a devil's body, or a devil with an angel's heart, but what he did know was that she was dynamite.

The sound of Ace's room's door opening pulled him out of his thoughts, and he turned to see who it was, only to find Lexi standing there with a cute smile and a hand on her hip. "Hey Lexi. What's up?" Ace asked.  
No answer.  
Instead, Lexi walked over to Ace, her hips swaying from side to side in a hypnotic fashion. Ace was confused at first, but then Lexi threw him off balance by wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing him against the wall, kissing him full on the lips. Ace was shocked at this, but soon responded by moving himself to push her against the wall and grip her hips, kissing her back. Lexi sighed in the kiss and let out a muffled giggle against his lips when she felt him playfully nip her bottom lip with his teeth a few times. One of Ace's hands went down to one of her curvy legs and gripped the back of her thigh, lifting it up slightly and caressing her leg gently. Lexi responded by locking her leg behind his, drawing him closer and deepening the kiss. Both the bunnies' heads were in the clouds at this point. Both had been dreaming about this moment for quite some time, and now it was finally a reality.

Eventually, the need to breathe overcame them, and they had to pull away. Both were panting, and both were staring deeply into each other's eyes. Lexi placed one hand on Ace's face, gently caressing his cheek.  
"You didn't think I'd forget **you** , did you?" Lexi asked.  
"Honestly, I did." Ace admitted. "And honestly… I was jealous of the others. You gave them kisses, but I only got a hug from ya."  
"Sorry about that." Lexi apologized. "Did my kiss make up for it?" she asked, yet obviously knew the answer. Ace smiled and kissed her lightly on the nose, making her giggle.  
"Yeah… it did." he told her.  
"I'm glad." Lexi told him. "And, if you want… there can be more where that came from in the future." she suggested shyly. "That is… if you want us to become boyfriend/girlfriend."  
Ace smiled big and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her, essentially answering her question.

"Happy International Kissing Day, boyfriend." Lexi said sweetly.  
"Same to you, girlfriend." Ace told her as he pulled her in for one more kiss before they went back out to the commons room, hand-in-hand.

 **And that's a wrap. This was just something I put together in honor of International Kissing Day. Honestly, I want to know when that became a thing. Anyways, more Loonatics Unleashed stories from me will come in the future. This series needs more love.  
Anyways, this is Foxboy614, signing off.**


End file.
